UN REGALO DE SAN VALENTÍN
by Shik Twilight
Summary: San Valentín, un día esperado para muchas personas. Pero un día muy odiado y de muy mala suerte para Bella Swan, hasta que el plan perfecto le hará pasar una velada inolvidable con el melancólico Edward Cullen


Hola!

Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra pequeña historia, solo que esta es muy especial para mí porque, fue la primera que publique, eso fue hace un año y lo publique en otra página hace un año exactamente y pues por esa razón es muy importante para mí.

Es un honor compartirla con ustedes, espero que les guste.

Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer

Esta historia es completamente mía y la he registrado, así que por favor absténganse de plagios

Es una historia para mayores de edad tiene un momento entre picante, romántico y muy muy amoroso

Esta historia está dedicada a un grupo de amigas de diversas partes del mundo a las cuales considero como parte de mi familia

Bueno me dejo de bla, bla, bla y las dejo con la historia que por cierto va acorde con los tiempos

Espero que les guste

Besitos

**UN REGALO DE SAN VALENTIN**

Increíble "yo tumbada en la cama de un hospital, muriéndome de dolor y peor aun de un dolor que muy gustosamente me busque" me repetía mentalmente; una y otra vez, cada que acudían a mi esas terribles punzadas agudas de dolor que increíblemente estaba resistiendo, esas punzadas cada vez iban en aumento, cosa que no me importaba para nada, solo esperaba que esto se terminara pronto, necesitaba que acabara para poder….. Una punzada mas fuerte que todas las que habían acudido a mí, interrumpió mi parloteo interno, no podía dejar de pensar que todo esto comenzó hace exactamente cuatro años

**4 años atrás…**

Era san Valentín, una de las celebraciones que mas me disgustaban por que por algún motivo siempre lo pasaba sola. Caminaba rumbo a mi casa con ganas de un baño relajante, sin duda hoy no era mi día de suerte, para empezar mi amada chatarra no quiso arrancar y a causa de eso llegue tarde al trabajo, después de una llamada de atención del director del colegio en el que trabajaba me dirigí a mi clase donde una de mis pequeñas alumnas se acerco a mi, para decirme que se sentía mal, nada mas soltarme eso me vomito encima; no tenia ropa en mi casillero y no podía regresar a casa para cambiarme así que tuve que aceptar el préstamo de la chica de intendencia ya que ella vivía en el colegio, lo malo de esto es que su ropa era bastantes tallas mas grande de las que yo uso, si normalmente no tenia una figura muy bien definida con esa ropa me veía como una masa deforme y andante, para evitar que el pantalón se me callera tuve que amarrar un lasito a mi cintura, para rematar comenzó a llover mientras me dirigía a casa, cosa que era realmente extraña ya que el día había comenzado con un sol radiante y cálido y según esto y la costumbre en Forks cuando hacia calor solo hacia eso, no cambiaba el clima tan de repente, pero al parecer mi suerte y la madre naturaleza se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer que mi día fuera peor que patético.

Cuando llegue a casa, me fui directamente a mi recamara y deje la ropa empapada en el suelo, me puse mi bata de baño y tome una de las toallas de el armario de blancos; enseguida me fui directo al baño donde prepare la bañera con sales especiales y aromatizantes; sin pensarlo me metí a la bañera, el baño cumplió con su objetivo me relajo por completo, cuando el agua comenzaba a enfriarse tome la toalla y me envolví en ella.

Mi tranquilidad se fue al diablo cuando al abrir la puerta vi un hombre que se encontraba frente a mí y lo peor de todo es que estaba semidesnudo, solo cubierto por una pequeña toalla que estaba atada en sus caderas.

Ahhhhhhh!- grite, rápidamente me gire y tome lo primero que encontré

¡¿Qué demonios? – El grito al mismo tiempo que yo y levanto sus brazos como si estuviera frente a un delincuente que lo apuntaba con un arma

¿Quién eres tú y que quieres? – pregunte entre furiosa y asustada

Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, ¿quién eres y que haces en casa de mi hermana?

¿Tu hermana?, aquí solo vivimos una amiga y yo – aclare

¿Tú amiga?

Nos quedamos en silencio y pareció que los interruptores de nuestras cabezas hicieron click al mismo tiempo

Alice! – gritamos a la vez, como si fuera una palabrota

¿No se suponía que tú te ibas a pasar todo el día con tu novio?

Pufff ¿novio yo?, creo que tu hermanita te tomo el pelo o tu le entendiste mal, la que tiene esos planes es ella, según me dijo "quiere pasar San Valentín con Jazz de principio a fin"

La última frase la dijimos los dos, nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos por lo extraño de la situación

Me harías el grandísimo favor de soltar el arma homicida, así podré bajar mis brazos

¿Qué? – no entendía a que se refería

Los jabones – miro una de mis manos que empuñaba un par de jaboncitos

Lo siento – dije avergonzada y bajando la mirada tan roja como tomate, por creer que eran un arma mortal

No te avergüences, fui yo el que les temió a los famosos jaboncitos de mi hermana

Nos reímos al mismo tiempo, Alice era una fanática de esas cosas y adornaba el baño con esos mini jabones de colores y perfumados

Edward Cullen – me tendió la mano

Isabella Swan, pero preferiría que me llamaras Bella – estreche su mano con la mía

Experimente algo que nunca antes había sentido, una fuerte corriente eléctrica que pasaba de mi cuerpo al suyo y viceversa, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y así pude contemplarlo de verdad, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, sus músculos se notaban bajo su pálida y hermosa piel, no era muy corpulento pero eso no le quitaba el aspecto atlético, una fina capa de bellos cubría su musculoso pecho, sus brazos parecían fuertes al igual que sus bien torneadas piernas, pero lo mas exquisito de todo era su rostro, sus rasgos eran definidos y finos, sus labios carnosos y rojizos denotaban suavidad, sus ojos eran hermosos y de un verde intenso que parecía no existir, sin duda eran únicos y hermosos, nunca en mi vida había visto ojos tan profundos como los de Edward y su cabello broncíneo y alborotado contrastaba de forma maravillosa con la palidez de su piel, noté que él me miraba de la misma forma en que yo lo miraba a él, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron fui consiente de que aun sostenía su mano, carraspeo y pareció apenarse

Sera mejor que te devuelva tu mano para que puedas ir a vestirte y yo pueda ducharme

No fui capaz de soltar ni una sola palabra así que solo asentí y me fui a mi habitación casi hiperventilando, me vestí rápidamente y fui al cuarto de lavado, ahí extendí la ropa mojada, cuando salí vi a Edward con una maleta y dirigiéndose a la puerta

¿Edward a dónde vas?

Pues a mi casa, Alice me dijo que la suya estaría sola, pero imagino que tu tienes planes así que no quiero importunar

Para nada, no tengo planes, que te parece si te quedas y celebramos juntos San Valentín - _que acabas de decir Isabella arréglalo pronto o creerá que te le estas lanzando descaradamente, anda abre tu bocota ahora mismo _– como amigos claro

Umm… no se – _pero que idiota soy seguro el si tiene planes, ¿cómo alguien como él va a estar solo en estas fechas? seguro tiene novia_

Oh! Supongo que tu si tienes planes, perdón

No, tranquila no tengo planes solo que no quiero ser un estorbo para ti

Nada de eso, al contrario me harás compañía y será el primer año que no este sola en esta fecha – me miro extrañado, me acerque a él y le quite su maleta, la lleve hasta la recamara de Alice

Esta bien – dijo a mis espaldas, no me había dado cuenta de que me había seguido hasta ahí – entonces amigos ¿no?

Sip – sonreí nerviosa y me dirigí a la sala

Cuando llegamos a la sala, me senté en uno de los sofás y Edward se sentó en el que estaba frente a mí

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la enana? – pregunte con curiosidad

¿De qué?

¿Qué te dijo para que vinieras? – le aclare

Pues veras, no tuve un buen año y por eso este año seria el primero que pasaría solo esta fecha y según Alice si me quedaba en casa me lo pasaría trabajando y para ella eso es como un pecado mortal, así que me ofreció su casa para que me relajara pero eso sí, sin traer nada de mi trabajo aquí

Ya veo, tu hermana es todo un caso – sonreí y el me respondió con otra sonrisa

¿Y a ti que te dijo para que te quedaras en casa?

Me soltó todo el cuento de la importancia que este día tenia para ella y que lo quería pasar con Jasper y que como sabia que a mi me gustaba pasar tiempo a solas por eso me dejaba la casa para mi solita

Nos engañó – afirmo

Eso parece

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el chasqueo los dedos

Tengo una gran idea ¿qué te parece que si como venganza le jugamos una bromita? – su rostro pícaro me quito el aliento

¿Qué tipo de broma? – me entusiasme

Pues no se, hay que engañarla como ella hizo con nosotros

¿Qué sugieres?

No se, déjame pensar un momento - frunció su ceño, volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, pero la que ahora se sobresaltó fui yo

Ya se, hay que hablarle por teléfono y le dices que estas en el hospital, por que cuando llegue a casa tu presencia me asusto y como consecuencia me caí haciéndome una fea fractura en el brazo, la pierna o alguna costilla rota, lo que mas prefieras

¿Qué te hace pensar que creerá?

Créeme lo hará, mi torpeza y descoordinación no es secreto para nadie

Para mi lo es, aunque dudo que eso sea verdad, alguien como tu nunca se verá torpe – me regalo una hermosísima sonrisa torcida que hizo mis piernas temblar

Pro…pronto lo…lo veras – tartamudee como tonta

No lo creo – La forma en que me miro y el tono que uso, hizo en mis manos sudaran, no conteste solo me le quede mirando e imaginando como se sentiría su piel bajo la palma de mis manos y que tal seria sentir sus labios, su sabor en mi boca y la piel de su escultural pecho pegado al mío y…

Bueno Bella entonces hagámoslo – interrumpió mis locas fantasías

¿Qué? – pregunte totalmente ruborizada y sin aliento

La broma – me recordó

Cierto la broma

Marque el número y puse el altavoz para que los dos pudiéramos escuchar, después de tres tonos contestó y comenzó a hablar sin siquiera permitir que Edward le saludara

" Ya se para que me hablan, no se enfaden por favor, pero los dos se iban a quedar solos y aburridos en casa, ya saben lo que este día significa para mi, no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, los ayudé de verdad; era una situación de vida o muerte, así que decidí juntar a dos aburridos y así podrán compartir su apatía, no me dejen mensaje lo que tengan que decir me lo dirán mañana, solo espero que lo que quieran decir ahora cambie para mañana - soltó una risita maliciosa – Feliz San Valentín disfrútenlo, besitos - y sin más colgó

Edward y yo nos quedamos callados sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir, así que yo volví a marcar pero nos mandaban al buzón, y como necia volví a marcar obteniendo el mismo resultado, suspire realmente enojada, cuando estaba a punto de volver a marcar Edward hablo

Creo que no tiene caso que marquemos de nuevo obtendremos el mismo "pip" que en las llamadas anteriores – hablo totalmente resignado

¿Te importaría quedarte sin hermana? – sonrió divertido

Tal vez si, no lo se, creo que me molestaría mas que la mataras si mi ayuda – bromeo provocando que me riera y se me olvidara mi enojo

Cuenta con que te llame

Hay algo que me da un poquito de miedo – confeso

¿Qué quieres decir?

Conozco a mi hermana se que hay algo de tras de todo esto, se que su propósito es otro no el que solo "compartamos nuestra apatía" como dijo, para mi tiene un plan

¿Plan? ¿Tú crees que tenga otras intenciones? – pregunte innecesariamente porque ya conocía la repuesta, estaba segura que planeaba algo macabro

Si mi hermana no hace algo por nada, estoy seguro que una de sus obscuras ideas es el trasfondo de todo esto ¿pero qué será?

No tengo idea

Creo que es inútil que nos rompamos la cabeza tratando de averiguar lo que maquina su loca cabecita

Cierto – le sonreí

No me contesto solo se quedo mirándome igual que unos minutos atrás y eso hizo que mi corazón latiese muy rápido y mi estomago doliera de forma extraña, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero el nerviosismo se apodero de mi y de forma instintiva mordí mi labio, cuando hice eso sus ojos brillaron de forma encantadora y sus mejillas adquirieron un tenue pero hermoso rubor

¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunte nerviosa

Umm… no se ¿tú que planeabas hacer?

Ver una película, leer y tal vez dormirme temprano, nada especial, ¿y tú?

Lo mismo que tu

- ¿Qué te parece si hoy nos salimos de lo ordinario y hacemos algo diferente a lo que planeábamos hacer y a lo que hacen los demás en esta fecha?

Me agrada la idea, pero ¿qué hacemos?

Esperaba que se te ocurriera algo – admitió algo avergonzado

No podía decirle lo que quería hacer o mejor dicho hacerle, desde que lo vi con esa pequeña toalla alrededor de sus caderas muchas ideas y fantasías locas acudieron a mi mente pero la que prevaleció fue el cómo se sentirían sus labios sobre los míos y como se sentiría su piel bajo mis manos, sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos deseosos pensamientos de mi mente.

"_concéntrate Isabella, concéntrate, ¿que puedes hacer con el hombre mas perfecto que pueda existir sobre la f…? ¡Basta ya! piensa en algo" _podía sentir que él no me quitaba la mirada de encima esperando una respuesta de mi parte, trate de ignorarlo, mi esfuerzo fue colosal y gracias al cielo llego la luz a mi mente preclara

No se me ocurre nada pero ¿Qué te parece si escuchamos un poco de música para poder inspirarnos?

Me agrada tu propuesta, veamos que tienen – se dirigió al mueble en el que teníamos los discos, los miro durante un rato hasta que saco uno y lo puso en el reproductor, cuando escuche el que había elegido no pude evitar preguntar

¿Te gusta David Lanz?

Si unas cuantas melodías pero sobre todo Cristofori´s Dream

También es una de mis favoritas, sobre todo porque es como si te llevara a otro lugar, a un sueño aun lugar donde todo es….

Paz y tranquilidad - termino la frase que yo había empezado, también me pasa lo mismo

Nos quedamos mirándonos y con unas sonrisas tontas en nuestros labios hasta que el rompió el silencio

¿Cómo conociste a mi hermana? A un no me entra la idea de que alguien como tu este con la loca de mi hermana – le sonreí como idiota

Nos conocimos en la universidad, estábamos en distintas facultades, pero yo trabajaba en la cafetería, un día Alice fue por un café con sus compañeras y sin querer se me cayo un poco de café encima de una de las chicas que la acompañaban, se puso como loca estaba a punto de golpearme hasta que Alice se interpuso y me defendió como fiera, desde ese día nos hicimos amigas inseparables

Pobre de la chica ya me imagino todo lo que le dijo, Alice puede ser muy buena pero cuando se enoja es toda una fiera, aunque no me molesta que la pusiera en su lugar, esa chica actuó exageradamente nadie tiene el derecho de golpear a nadie y mucho menos por una tontería

Si, tienes razón

¿Puedo preguntarte algo un poco personal? – parecía avergonzado

Claro

No me contestes si no quieres – lo mire con paciencia

Pregunta

¿Por qué tu novio no esta hoy aquí contigo hoy celebrando? – se sonrojo cuando termino la pregunta

No esta aquí por que no tengo novio y no es necesario

¿De verdad? – sonrió – me alegra oírlo - lo mire extrañada por su efusiva reacción – quiero decir que para ti no es necesario tener novio para celebrar

Oh – medio le sonreí

Perdona si he sido un entrometido

No te preocupes – le sonreí pero ahora una duda había nacido en mi - ¿Y tu?

¿Yo que?

¿Tu por que no estas con tu novia?

Por las mismas razones que tu – mi corazón latió rápidamente al comprender el significado de sus palabras pero necesitaba cerciorarme

¿No tienes novia?

No – un peso se me quito de encima

Edward ¿a qué te dedicas?

Soy arquitecto

Y así comenzamos una extensa charla sobre lo que nos gustaba hacer, que películas nos gustaban, libros música, Edward y yo éramos tan parecidos, así estuvimos por horas hasta que tras cambiar de CD y ahora acuchábamos éxitos ochenteros y sin darme cuenta como, los dos cantábamos e incluso bailábamos y reíamos bastante, la música estaba a todo volumen, comenzó una canción nueva y como siempre la reconocida melodía tuvo sus efecto sobre mi, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, contonee un poco mi cadera y lleve mis manos a mi cabello jugando u poco con el, mi canto se detuvo cuando sentí un par de manos sobre mi cintura y poco a poco se deslizaron hasta mis caderas, me atrajo a su cuerpo suavemente permitiéndome sentir su musculoso pecho pegado a mi espalda, pego sus labios a mi oreja y comenzó a cantarme de forma sensual, nuestros movimientos se fueron haciendo mas lentos hasta que dejaron de seguir el ritmo de la canción, sus manos guiaban mis caderas con maestría, nos movíamos en sincronía de forma sensual, sentía un inmenso calor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, ese calor aumento cuando una de sus manos subió hasta mi cintura y luego la rodeo con su brazo, atrajo de nuevo mi cuerpo al suyo, su boca continuaba pegada a mi oreja cantándome, su hermosa voz incrementaba la necesidad de su cuerpo cerca del mío así que enrede una de mis manos en su cabello y pegue mi cuerpo todavía mas al suyo, permitiéndole sentir cada curva de mi cuerpo, su respiración se acelero y con un suave movimiento me hizo girar hasta quedar frente a él, mi corazón increíblemente aumento hasta lo imposible su marcha cuando vi su rostro ruborizado y su cabello mucho mas alborotado gracias a mis manos que se enredaron en el, el deseo aumento cuando vi que se mordía el labio inferior; volvió a cantar muy bajo y se acerco a mi me dio un beso en la mejilla y fue descendiendo hasta la comisura de mi boca, cuando estaba por besar mis labios se escucho un fuerte estruendo, la música se detuvo y nos quedamos a obscuras, me tense al instante eso me hizo poner los pies en la tierra y fui consiente de que había anochecido y que afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros, me separe de él nerviosa

¿Qué paso? – pregunte muy nerviosa y asustada

Seguramente la lluvia provoco un problema eléctrico

¿Y ahora que? – pregunte con un leve susurro

¿Tienes velas? – pregunto mientras prendía un pequeño encendedor para iluminarnos

Si hay unas cuantas en la alacena que esta en la cocina – se dirigió a la cocina y yo me di vuelta, trate de controlar mi respiración ya que mi corazón era un caso perdido, no disminuía su macha desde que coloco sus manos en mi cintura y ni hablar del calor, ese que nunca antes había sentido

Tango una idea – su voz sonó muy cerca de mi oído de nuevo y estaba llena de sensualidad y ese calor se intensifico mas

¿Cu…cu...cual? – ese hombre sin duda era mi perdición

¿Recuerdas que dijimos que hoy haríamos algo fuera de lo común?

No fui capaz de contestar solo asentí y me aleje un poco de el para pensar con claridad

¿Por qué no te vistes de forma elegante mientras yo hago la reservación?

¿Reservación?

Si, para cenar

No, eso para nada es fuera de lo común, todas las personas hacen eso y además esta lloviendo, será imposible que salgamos

Es un mal menor, anda Bella vamos será divertido y fuera de lo ordinario – enseguida hizo un puchero idéntico a los que hacia su hermana para persuadirme de algo, solo que en él se veía sexy y provoco que mi decisión flaqueara , sin duda ese pucherito era una marca registrada Cullen

Espero que no sea un lugar caro solo algo normal

No será normal, será en el restaurante mas exclusivo de la zona – esbozo su sonrisa torcida deslumbrándome

Comencé a negar con la cabeza, cuando abrí mi boca para negarme rotundamente, coloco uno de sus largos dedos sobre mi boca

No te niegues por favor, ya que el destino y mi hermanita se empeñaron para que tu y yo estemos juntos en San Valentín hay que hacer de esto un recuerdo perfecto y hermoso – sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña y gracias a eso tome mi decisión sin pensar

De acuerdo – dije en voz muy pero muy baja

Eso es lo que quería escuchar, ve a arreglarte mientras yo arreglo todo – se acerco a mi y beso mi frente

Temblando me di la vuelta tome una vela y me fui a mi recamara me senté en mi cama por no sé por cuanto tiempo, solo pensaba en él, en lo que me hacia sentir; el sonido de la puerta de la recamara de Alice me despertó de mi ensoñación, cuando reaccione entre en un dilema ¿Qué me pondría?, revolví mi closet hasta que encontré ese vestido que Alice me había regalado en mi cumpleaños y al que no le veía lógica ya que no sabia cuando lo usaría y hoy me salvaba. Me puse el vestido, me solté el pelo, delinee un poco mis ojos y me puse unas enormes pero hermosas zapatillas que también eran regalo de Alice, sin duda mi amiga merecía una recompensa.

Aunque con algo que no contaba era con el gran escote en la espalda que terminaba hasta mis caderas, estaba teniendo un debate interno, si salir o no, me daba miedo salir así, enseñando mas de lo que nunca antes había enseñado, me mire al espejo y me gusto lo que vi, el vestido se ajustaba en las partes adecuadas y moldeaba mi cuerpo de forma hermosa, su azul intenso hacia que mi piel hiciera deslumbrante, seguía con mi inspección cuando unos suaves golpes llamaron a mi puerta

¿Estas lista? – una aterciopelada voz pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta

Si, en un momento voy – me puse mi abrigo, cosa que me encanto por que cubría el gran escote

Cuando abrí la puerta me quede petrificada al ver a semejante dios de pie frente a mi, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa azul que estaba desabotonada hasta el principio de su pecho y que tenia arremangada hasta los codos, estaba descalzo, su aroma invadió mi nariz haciendo que aquel calor regresara. Me di cuenta que Edward me miraba de la misma forma en la que yo lo hacia

Bella estas muy hermosa – dijo mientras recorría mi cuerpo con la mirada

Gracias tú también estas muy guapo – eso era quedarse corto

Gracias – sonrió y me ofreció su brazo - ¿nos vamos? – asentí y coloque mi mano sobre su musculoso brazo, cuando nos tocamos sucedió lo mismo que antes solo que esta vez la corriente era mucho mas intensa, cuando estábamos por llegar a la sala vi un caminito hecho con velas, al final había una silla

¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunte nerviosa

Ya lo veras

Cuando caminábamos entre las velas caí en cuenta de algo

Edward no puedes ir así – Señale sus perfectos y desnudos pies – dudo que nos dejen entrar así al restaurante

En este si

Pero a dond… - de nuevo puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios

Shhh… se acerco hasta mi y me empujo ligera y suavemente hasta que me senté en la silla, se agacho lentamente y tomo uno de mis pies con delicadeza y desabrocho las pequeñas correas de mi zapatilla y me la quito suavemente, hizo lo mismo con la otra, se incorporo con una lentitud deliciosa sin apartar su mirada de la mía, me hizo ponerme de pie y se coloco a mis espaldas, coloco sus manos en mis hombro y deslizo mi abrigo, lo escuche contener la respiración cuando mi escote quedo al descubierto

¿Lista? – se coloco a mi lado y me tendió la mano de nuevo, sin decir nada la tome y caminamos hasta la sala, cuando llegamos me quede maravillada con lo que veía

Había acomodado los muebles de forma estratégica de modo que quedara un enorme espacio en el centro donde había puesto una inmensa alfombra blanca que reconocí como la de la habitación de Alice, había una pequeña mesita en el centro rodeada de cojines, en la cual había dos platos con pequeños emparedados en forma de triangulitos y ahí dos copas con vino, vi que había encendido la chimenea y un montón de velas adornaban la estancia

Bienvenida a nuestro restaurante exclusivo – susurro en mi oído

¿Es solo nuestro? – pregunte como idiota

Si solo tuyo y mío, queda vetada la entrada para cualquier otra persona- le sonreí

Tengo una idea – me gire y salí disparada a mi habitación, tome mis llaves y fui directo a la puerta de la entrada y la cerré y escondí las llaves en una de las masetas del pasillo, regrese a lado de Edward que me miraba con una sonrisita divertida

Ahora si es exclusivo

Eso me gusta – tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta la mesita y me indico que me sentara sobre uno de los cojines, el se sentó frente a mi

Su banquete señorita – señalo los platos

Gracias caballero

Cenamos en silencio, cuando terminamos recogió los platos y no permitió que le ayudara, después quito la mesa y se sentó a mi lado frente a la chimenea, me dio mi copa que no había terminado

Tenias razón - le dije con una enorme sonrisa

¿Sobre qué?

Esta cena no fue nada común, siempre la recordare como la mejor cena de emparedados y vino que he tenido

Lo mismo digo, solo que yo no la recordare por los emparedados si no por la excelente compañía- "_vamos Isabella habla, no solo te ruborices, abre la boca di lo que sea pero di algo"_

Sabes que Alice te va a matar, ella ama esa alfombra-negó con la cabeza y sonrió de forma divertida

Es una pequeña venganza por la forma en que nos engaño

Es buena idea – me reí

Cuéntame de ti Bella –hablo con sumo interés – ya conozco mucho de Bella la amiga de Alice, pero quiero conocer mas de Bella la mujer

¿Qué quieres saber?

Todo

Pues... ¿por dónde empiezo?

Por el principio, ¿eres de Forks?

Si, aquí he vivido desde siempre

¿Y tu familia?

Ellos se fueron a Boston, me ofrecieron que me fuera con ellos pero no acepte

¿Por qué?

Ya hice mi vida aquí y aquí esta mi trabajo, yo pertenezco a este lugar

Por lo que me ha contado la enana eres profesora de preescolar

Si me encanta trabajar con niños pequeños

Se nota, en el brillo de tus ojos cuando hablas de tu trabajo

Si mi trabajo me fascina

Esta tarde dijiste que este seria el primer año que lo pasarías acompañada ¿Por qué?

Pues por lo general mis amigas lo pasan con sus parejas

¿y tú? Me refiero a que cuando tu has tenido novios no celebrabas San Valentín con ellos

No, extrañamente no puedo mantener una relación por más de un mes - comenzó a reírse

No te rías de mi – le ordene molesta

No me rio de ti sino de la situación

No te entiendo – dije aun molesta

Te vez mas hermosa cuando te enfadas – acaricio mi mejilla - me rio porque pareciera que estas contando mi vida amorosa, soy incapaz de tener una relación por mas de un mes, lo mas que he durado fueron tres meses

¿Tu? No creo que eso sea posible – era increíble que alguien tan perfecto como Edward no pudiera mantener una relación por un largo tiempo, si yo fuera su afortunada novia jamás lo dejaría ir y no solo por su físico si no por su forma de ser

¿Por qué?

Por que me parece imposible, eres de las pocas personas con las que vale la pena tener una buena charla, tu carácter es perfecto y tu eres – baje el tono de mi voz y me sonroje – especial

Lo mismo digo Bella, además de ser la mujer mas hermosa que haya visto, eres fascinante, créeme que conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado últimamente

Gra …gracias

Solo digo la verdad

¿Edward?

¿Si Bella?

¿Por qué dijiste que habías tenido un año difícil y que este era el primer año que lo pasabas solo? su rostro se entristeció

Hace como unos diez meses tuve un accidente con mis dos mejores amigos, ellos murieron al instante pero como yo iba en la parte trasera del auto solo tuve unas cuantas fracturas y lesiones leves, pero su muerte me hizo caer en una gran depresión

Oh! Ya recuerdo que hace tiempo Alice se fue a Seattle por tenia un problema familiar

Si – dijo con tristeza

Lo siento mucho Edward – lo abrace fuertemente y el me devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo hice

Ahora todo parece mejorar – dijo al momento que se separaba de mi – gracias a Alice, porque de no ser por ella no te hubiera conocido - le sonreí y ahora fui yo quien toco su rostro

Yo también le agradezco, sin ella no estaría hoy platicando y compartiendo contigo

Me miro a los ojos y sonrió de forma encantadora, acorto la distancia entre nosotros y poso sus dulces labios sobre los míos, le devolví el beso que en un principio fue suave pero después comenzó a tomar intensidad, se separo para que pudiéramos recuperar el aire, me dio un tierno beso en la frente se levanto y me ofreció su mano

¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?

Edward si no lo recuerdas la corriente eléctrica se ha ido así que seria imposible

Negó con la cabeza, saco su celular y puso una canción suave y subió el volumen al máximo que daba su teléfono, me ofreció de nuevo su mano, le di la mía y me ayudó a levantarme, coloco una de sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo yo rodee su cuello con mis manos

Desde hoy no hay nada imposible ni para ti ni para mí – susurro en mi oído antes de besar mi mejilla, pego mi cuerpo al suyo y yo recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Bailamos lentamente como si fuéramos uno solo, podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón latiendo tan rápido como el mío, cuando la canción se detuvo, levante mi cara para poder verlo a los ojos, me devolvió la mirada y me perdí en esos orbes verdes, acerque mis labios a los suyos y nos fundimos en un beso que poco a poco fue cobrando intensidad, todo a nuestro alrededor dejo de existir, solo estábamos él y yo, sus manos acariciaban la desnudez de mi espalda y mis manos se enredaban en su suave cabello, las deslice hasta su cuello y luego hasta su pecho donde sentía el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, sus labios se desliaron de los míos a mi cuello dejando besos durante el recorrido.

Nuestros labios volvieron a estar juntos y se volvieron mas insistentes y necesitados el uno del otro y entonces sucedió, hice algo que nunca antes había hecho, desabotone su camisa, sin pensar solo obedeciendo las ordenes de mi corazón y mi cuerpo, cuando termine con el ultimo botón coloque mis manos sobre su abdomen y las deslice sobre su musculoso pecho y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a sus hombros para así poder retirar con delicadeza su camisa recorriendo sus fuertes brazos, maravillándome ante la suavidad de cada centímetro de su piel que mis afortunadas manos recorrían, cuando su camisa cayo a la alfombra fue dando besos desde mi boca hasta mi nuca, cuando estaba a mis espaldas con uno de sus dedos recorrió la desnudez de mi espalda desde mi cadera hasta la cinta que sostenía al vestido en mi cuello, la desato y el vestido acaricio mi cuerpo suavemente antes de llegar a la alfombra; dejándome ante el con solo una pequeña y delicada panty negra, pego su pecho desnudo a mi espalda y rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos

Eres el ser mas hermoso que pueda existir – susurro en mi oído, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, una de sus manos trazaba círculos al rededor de mi ombligo mientras la otra subía hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos el cual acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos, sus labios besaban mi cuello de forma tierna, mi respiración que de por si era irregular se fue acelerando aun mas, con un suave movimiento me hizo girar y quede frente a él, el calor que me invadía se acentuó en el centro de mi cuerpo cuando vi sus ojos verdes llenos de pasión y deseo.

Atraje su rostro desesperadamente al mío y lo bese apasionadamente, mis manos recorrían su pecho, su espalda y cada parte de su piel que tenia expuesta, las suyas recorrían mi cintura mis pechos, mi espalda , mi cuerpo se estremecía ante cada caricia y mi corazón gritaba que necesitaba ser suya en cuerpo y alma, mis manos volaron al broche de su cinturón, como pude me deshice de el , abrí topemente el botón de su pantalón y cuando baje su cremallera roce su excitación, contuve el aliento y Edward jadeo

Bella te necesito – con uno de sus brazos rodeo mi cintura y con el otro levanto mis piernas, me recostó suavemente sobre la alfombra y se coloco sobre mi, rodee su cintura con mis piernas y lo pegue mas a mi, nuestros sexos de rozaron y gemimos juntos, beso mis labios nuevamente, sus besos comenzaron a descender por mi barbilla, mi cuello hasta que llego a mis pechos donde se detuvo, trazo su contorno con sus labios, con su lengua, introdujo uno de mis pezones en su boca; como repuesta al placer que me brindaba gemí un poco y al parecer eso le gusto a Edward por que un sexy gruñido salió de su garganta y una de sus manos toco mi otro pecho suavemente, yo apretaba con fuerza los puños a causa del placer que estaba experimentando, dejo de deleitarse con mi pecho y se dirigió al otro repitiendo la misma acción, yo jadeaba, gemía y repetía su nombre sin cesar. Se detuvo y de nuevo sus labios devoraron los míos , mis manos parecían no seguir ordenes ya que no paraban de acariciar su espalda, su pecho su cabello; de nuevo comenzó a descender besando cuello, el canalillo entre mis pechos, mi abdomen hasta que llego a mi panty, con sus suaves dedos acaricio mi sexo sobre la delicada prenda que lo cubría, enredo sus dedos en el elástico de mi panty y poco a poco la deslizo por mis piernas y comenzó a besar la parte interna de mis muslos incluso daba pequeños mordisquitos que hacían que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera, cuando llego a mi centro se detuvo y lo miro detenidamente, yo me ruborice, nunca antes nadie me había visto de así.

Eres muy hermosa Bella – dijo con devoción

Con una de sus manos acaricio mi sexo suavemente, yo jadee y gemí, su mano se detuvo y después sentí un halo cálido, levante un poco mi cabeza y vi que Edward acercaba lentamente sus labios a mi sexo, lo beso y comenzó a regalarme lentas caricias con su lengua que poco a poco se volvieron mas rápidas e intensas, mi cuerpo entero temblaba, enrede mis manos en su cabello cuando sentí un punto cálido en mi interior que cada vez parecía hacerse mas y mas cálido, unos minutos mas tarde esa calidez aumento y se convirtió en un fuego intenso que se esparció por todo mi cuerpo y provocando que mi corazón latiera desenfrenadamente

¡Te amo! – grite y me tense al instante, no por que no fuera cierto lo que acababa de decir sino por que después de esa confesión huyera asustado de mi y no lo culparía debido a que solo teníamos unas cuantas horas de conocernos, era de locos amar a alguien en tampoco tiempo

¿Qué? – alzo su cara y me miro fijamente a los ojos

Edward yo…

Solo repítelo por favor – me interrumpió

Te amo

Otra vez – esbozo su hermosa sonrisa

Te amo

Me encanta oírte decirlo

Te amo – le sonreí

Yo también te amo Bella

Eso se oye mejor viniendo de tus labios

Se acerco y me beso intensamente, yo deslice mis manos lentamente desde su espalda hasta el elástico de sus bóxer, poco los deslice hasta que me ayudo, cuando estábamos en igualdad de condiciones pude apreciar la perfección de su cuerpo, Edward se coloco entre mis piernas

Te amo – susurro en mi oreja

Sus labios volvieron a estar sobre los míos, hice un movimiento que jamás creí que funcionaria, nos hice girar y yo quede sobre él, bese su boca, su barbilla, su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, mientras él acariciaba mis piernas que estaban a sus costados, sus caricias se detuvieron cuando llegue a su miembro y le di un suave beso

¿Bella?

¿Qué pasa?

No tienes por que … - lo silencie con un beso

Pero es algo que deseo hacer

No me dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos, tome su miembro entre mis manos, lo acaricie lenta y suavemente y poco a poco eleve la intensidad de mis caricias, Edward respiraba rápidamente y mantenía sus manos aferradas fuertemente a la alfombra, hice mas lentos mis movimientos e introduje su sexo a mi boca y comencé a regalarle caricias con mi lengua. Edward no paraba de decir mi nombre entre gemidos y jadeos, me encantaba oírlo así por que su voz denotaba un inmenso placer y era fantástico saber que yo era quien se lo causaba, sus gemidos aumentaron hasta que coloco sus manos en mis brazos

Bella detente – dijo en un susurro, eso me desconcertó tal vez no le gustaba lo que le hacía, entre en pánico

¿Por qué? ¿lo hice mal? Edward lo sien…

No me dejo terminar la frase por que se giro y ahora el estaba sobre mi

No lo hiciste mal, al contrario lo hiciste maravillosamente bien – me besaba entre cada palabra – pero no quería que esto terminara así – me beso intensamente mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas, separo su rostro del mío y clavo su mirada en la mía

Te amo Isabella, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

Yo también te amo, nunca me cansare de repetírtelo

Volvió a besarme y poco se fue adentrando en mi, me tense cuando sentí un poco de dolor, Edward se quedo quieto, estaba a punto de retirarse pero yo enrede mis piernas con fuerza alrededor de su cadera

Bella ¿por…

Tu eres el primer hombre del que me enamoro – no deje que terminara su pregunta

Pero…

Pero nada, yo te amo y se que tu me amas así que por favor continua - apreté más mis piernas a su alrededor

Claro que te amo – dijo antes de adentrarse por completo en mi, me aferre a su espalda como si de eso dependiera mi vida, comenzó un vaivén lento, que poco transformo el dolor en un inmenso placer, nuestras reparaciones eran irregulares, sus movimientos fueron haciéndose mas rápido y rudos, aquel punto cálido apareció de nuevo en mi interior, solo que con mas intensidad, cada movimiento de Edward aumentaba esa calidez, clavé mi mirada en la suya y mi corazón ya de por si acelerado dio un brinco y aumento mas su marcha, yo gritaba su nombre y él el mío, sentí que el temblaba y el fuego esparcirse en mi cuerpo, se dejo caer sobre mi y yo lo abrace fuertemente

Te amo - le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello - Él me beso con ternura y amor

Y yo a ti Bella, ahora eres lo mas importante para mi – me beso de nuevo, nos quedamos así hasta que se levanto

Ahora vuelvo – dijo mientras se ponía sus bóxer, no vi a donde se fue por que seguía regulando mi respiración y pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, era graciosa la forma en que mi vida cambio en unas cuantas horas, mi día comenzó como una porquería pero después de conocí a Edward todo se transformo en un verdadero paraíso, si alguna vez dude de la existencia del cielo, Edward acababa de demostrarme que me equivocaba, llevándome al mismo cielo, sonreí al recordar lo sucedido minutos antes

Espero que esa sonrisa sea por mi – dijo cuando se dirigió a la chimenea, sosteniendo un recipiente con agua

¿Por quien más podría ser? – me senté sobre la alfombra

No se – se encogió de hombros y vacio el agua en la chimenea, apagando el fuego, el único testigo de nuestra entrega

Me levante y me puse su camisa, camine hasta a él y lo mire a los ojos

Siempre será por ti, nunca lo dudes – lo bese intensamente, pero él se alejó de mi

Espera no te muevas – se alejo y comenzó a apagar todas las velas de la estancia dejándonos poco a poco a obscuras

¿Se puede saber qué haces?

No quiero que haya un accidente mientras dormimos

No entendía nada, cuando termino de apagarlas todas incluso las de la entrada de la sala se acerco a mi que continuaba en la posición en la que me había dejado

Veo que me hiciste caso – escuche su risa – ahora si ¿en que estábamos? – rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, lo bese y la temperatura volvió a elevarse, me levanto y yo enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas, comenzó a caminar y con su celular alumbraba el camino hasta mi recamara, cuando llegamos me sentó en mi cama y el se sentó a mi lado

Bella hay algo que quiero preguntarte – dijo serio

¿Pasa algo?

No, solo que no quiero dejar de verte y me preguntaba ¿si te gustaría iniciar una relación conmigo?

Claro que si, por supuesto que si, ahora que te conozco y que te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma, no estar cerca de ti seria insoportable

Siento lo mismo, ahora soy tuyo completa y eternamente tuyo me beso y me recostó en la cama colocándose sobre mi

Volvimos a hacer el amor dos veces mas esa noche, entregándonos por completo.

Cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue su barbilla, mire sus rostro y verlo era una delicia, mostraba una gran paz y tranquilidad, supe que estaba despierto por que cuando me moví, tenso su brazo a mi alrededor y me pego mas a él, trate de nuevo moverme pero me apretó mas fuerte inmovilizándome, pero no abrió los ojos, así que estaba jugando entonces seriamos dos los que juagaríamos; bese y mordí su pecho, su cuello, su cara, él sonreía pícaramente pero mantenía los ojos cerrados, llegue a su oreja la cual mordí antes de susurrarle de forma sensual

Si no abres los ojos no podre hacerte lo que deseo

A sus ordenes señorita – dijo mientras se colocaba sobre mi

Ahora la que reía era yo, me beso desesperadamente y comenzó a tocar uno de mis muslos, me gire y quede sobre el entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y coloque sus manos a los lados de su cabeza

Conmigo no se juega prepárate por que te voy a torturar como nunca nadie lo ha hecho antes – cuando estaba a punto de comenzar con mi tortura una voz en la sala nos interrumpió

¿Qué demonios hace mi alfombra aquí? Y toda es ropa

Me baje rápidamente de Edward y me escondí bajo las cobijas, escuche las risas de Edward, las cuales fueron interrumpidas por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta

Abre Isabella, se que estas ahí, sal ahora mismo antes de que tire la puerta – amenazo Alice

Ya vete Alice – le grito Edward

Tu ni te metas, estoy segura que lo de mi alfombra es obra tuya Edward Cullen, salgan ahora mismo, me van a oír

Alice amor, velo por el lado bueno, sirvió para que tu plan funcionara – dijo la voz tranquila de Jasper

Edward y yo nos miramos sorprendidos

Alice suspiro antes de hablar de nuevo

Solo porque ahora están juntos no los castigare, pero eso si me compran una alfombra nueva ni loca pongo esa de nuevo en mi cuarto después de quien sabe que tanto hicieron en ella

Así que eso era – dije en voz baja

Pocas veces me gustan las ideas locas de Alice pero nunca había amado semejantes ideas como amo esta, me abrazo fuertemente

Estoy de acuerdo - me subí de nuevo en el y comencé a besarlo

Creí que me torturarías

Eso lo hare mas tarde, ahora solo quiero estar así contigo, no quiero que te vayas

No me iré, siempre estaré contigo – juro antes de besarme

Y así fue, nunca se alejo de mi, un mes después Alice se mudo al departamento de Jasper y Edward se fue a vivir conmigo, dos años después nos casamos y ahora dos años mas tarde estamos aquí en el hospital de Seattle esperando la llegada de nuestro primer hijo

El medico entro a mi habitación acompañado por dos enfermeras

Bueno señora Cullen, ya es hora

Edward que sostenía mi mano, le dio un ligero apretón como señal de apoyo, las enfermeras me colocaron en la posición adecuada

Bueno Bella, cuando sienta una contracción puje

Asentí y entonces sentí una fuerte punzada así que puje fuertemente, el dolor era impresionante pero no me importaba porque sabía que después vería a nuestro bebé, la prueba viviente de ese gran amor que había nacido, hace cuatro años.

Unos 15 minutos después yo estaba rendida

Solo uno mas señora Cullen ya esta por terminar- trate de incorporarme para volver a pujar pero no pude, estaba exhausta

Vamos amor, solo así podremos conocer a Anthony – dijo mi marido con su hermosa voz aterciopelada antes de besar dulcemente mi frente, gracias a eso saque fuerza de quien sabe dónde y puje fuertemente

Bien siga así ya puedo ver su cabecita

Edward se levanto un poco pero sin dejar de sostener mi mano

Lo veo amor, tiene mucho cabello – Se podía percibir la emoción y el amor en su voz

Puje de nuevo y sentí como algo abandonaba mi cuerpo, caí rendida en la cama y entonces escuche el sonido mas hermosos que pudiera existir, el llanto de nuestro bebé

Señor Cullen acérquese, ¿quiere cortar el cordón? – le pregunto el medico a Edward que solo asintió y tomo unas tijeras extrañas que una de las enfermeras le tendió, no pude ver mas por que las lagrimas cegaban mis ojos

Poco después Edward se sentó a mi lado

¿Dónde está? – me impacienté

Se lo han llevado para asearlo

¿Está bien?

Muy , que no escuchaste sus llanto potente, sin duda se parece a mi- comenzó a reír

Presumido

Pero así me amas

¿Cómo es? ¿se parece a ti o a mí?

Estaba a punto de contestarme cuando una enfermera se acercaba con algo pequeñito en sus brazos, estaba envuelto en una mantita azul y lo coloco en mis brazos

Felicidades, que mejor regalo para un San Valentín – dijo la enfermera

Edward le agradeció ya que yo no pude porque estaba perdida viendo a mi perfecto bebé, tenía su cabello obscuro como el mío, su piel era tan pálida como la de su padre, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos eran de un verde intenso como los de Edward.

Gracias – me dijo Edward al oído

Gracias a ti –dije aun llorando de felicidad

Y pensar que todo paso hace cuatro años exactamente

Si – le conteste sin mirarlo seguía atenta viendo el hermoso rostro de mi bebé

Feliz San Valentín amor – Beso mi frente

Feliz San Valentín – jale un poco su rostro y lo bese

Después de todo San Valentín dejo de ser un día terrible para mi, hace cuatro años no tenia nada y ahora tenia el mejor regalo que me habían dado, a mi bebé y el inmenso amor de Edward.

FIN


End file.
